Lost Without You
by sereinablood
Summary: two best friends, who find themselves stuck between the avatar world and the normal world. stuck in a dream-like state. mentions of yaoi. please read and review, sorry i'm not so good at summaries, this is my frst fanfic so be nice please. not like most fanfictions.
1. Chapter 1

"Wow, this amazing," I said as I held onto the wooden railing. I looked out at the mountains, Biltmore was beautiful in the fall; my class came for a felid trip. The trees were a mixture of gold, red, yellow, orange. It was chilly here up in the mountains, enough for my teeth to be chattering, while wearing a light jacket.

"Wow Laura, is it amazing, or what?" Asked John, my best guy friend, as he stood next to me.

"Yeah." I agreed, "Although, it would be a lot better if I was warmer." I smiled.

John laughed and hugged me, rubbing my arms, trying to warm me up. I laughed as he started singing; he and I were both in chorus class. We're the best singers in our entire school; we've both won competitions, and talent shows.

"Good god, what is that?" one of the tourists asked. He pointed over the rail, at the side of the mountain.

Everybody ran to the railing and looked over the edge. John and I looked with everybody else. What I saw completely stunned me; a giant, black hole was opening in the face of the mountain. Everyone pushed and shoved to get a better look, John and I were forced against the rails. Suddenly the ground started to shake, I shrieked as I toppled over the railing.

"Laura!" John shouted as he reached for me, holding onto my wrist.

"John!" I cried. "Please, don't let go!" I begged trying to climb up the side of the mountain.

"Laura, hold on." John yelled.

He tried to pull me up, then the ground shook again, making John loose his balance and fall over the rail right behind me. I screamed as he and I fell towards the hole. John grabbed onto me and braced ourselves for death.

Funny thing, when we should have imprinted ourselves into the earth, we went through the earth and found ourselves falling through the sky. Soon I hit a branch, then another, then another. Soon I was hitting the ground, trying to catch my breath.

"Ouch." I groaned, I sat up, "John?" I asked, "John?" I called, "John!" I screamed. I looked around, I couldn't find him, he wouldn't answer me, "Where are you?" I whispered as tears rolled down my face.

*Lost*

I grabbed onto Laura as we fell, when we fell into the black hole I lost my grip on her and flew in another direction. "Laura!"

I looked down as I fell and saw I was heading straight for a glacier. When I landed, I landed hard, and slid far and fast down a hill. When I stood I saw a small village, about a mile away.

"People." I sighed; I was relieved, and cold.

I started for the village; I noticed there were a bunch of red figures surrounding a bunch of blue. As I got closer I noticed the red were big men, they looked like soldiers and they wore really weird armor, their faces strong, mean, and fierce. The blue was a group of women and children, terror showed on their faces. The village was surrounded by a barrier, when I slid down the hill I was surrounded by three men in the weird red armor.

"Hey, what's going on here?" I asked as they pushed me toward the group of scared faces.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" a boy with a wicked scar on his left eye asked as he approached us.

"My name is John, I somehow got transported here and I need to find my way home. You see I lost a friend, and don't know where she is." I explained.

"You lie, you probably work for the avatar, you're just trying to distract me, to put me off course, but that will not happen. I will find him, I will find the avatar, and I will restore my honor." The kid grumbled.

Okay, this kid is crazy.

"Somebody has issues." I crossed my arms and watched him, steam came out of his nose as he huffed.

"Guards take him to the ship." They boy grumbled.

The three men who surrounded me grabbed onto me and started dragging me towards a giant metal ship.

"Wait, what are you, hey, stop, wait, let me go." I shouted as I fought them.

"Laura!" I shouted "Laura! Somebody help me!" I shouted.

"Silence." One of the guards said.

"Prince Zuko, what is going on?" an old man asked as he walked past me. I glanced back, Zuko looked angry.

"Uncle." He said, I saw him point at me, "This boy works with the avatar, he'll lead me to him."

"Say what?" I asked, "Now you're the one that's lying, I don't even know what an avatar is you retard." I shouted.

"Silence!" Zuko shouted, "I will not be tricked; now everybody on the ship, we have the avatar to find."

Zuko started for the ship, while his guards followed him, dragging me along with them. I continued to struggle against them until I felt my arm start to get warm; I looked at the hand gripping it. The hand was starting to glow red; I pulled away from it when my arm started to burn.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked around until I found a beach, where I saw a boy getting water, he wore all blue. I walked towards him; hopefully he can help find John.

"Hey!" I shouted, I saw the boy stand up and look around until he saw me.

I stopped walking as we watched each other for a minute before he turned and ran into the woods.

"No, wait, please!" I called as I ran to the spot he was sitting at. I collapsed to my knees and started to cry.

"Please," I cried to myself, "I need help, I lost my friend and don't know where he is, I don't know where I am." I sobbed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I heard a young boy's voice ask.

I looked up into a pair of big, gray eyes, I screamed and jumped back.

"W-who are you?" I asked, he looked like a twelve year old boy, a blue arrow replaced his hair, he wore red and orange clothing, along with a big, goofy grin.

"Me, I'm Aang. Who are you?" he asked.

"M-my name is Laura. Please can you help me, I'm lost, and I can't find my friend." I explained.

"Of course we can help you, but can I ask you a question?" Aang asked.

"What is it?" I watched him.

"Can you help me find Momo?" he asked.

"Who's Momo?" I asked.

"He's my lemur."

"You have a lemur?"

"Yep." Aang smiled, "He can fly."

I looked at him questioningly, "Momo can fly? A lemur can fly?"

"Yep."

"Aang, where are you, Aang?" I heard a female voice call.

Aang turned towards the trees and smiled.

"Katara, over here." he called. A girl wearing a dress the same shade of blue as the boy I saw earlier. She had long brown hair that was tied back into a braid with hair loops.

"Katara, this is Laura." Aang smiled, I waved and smiled.

"Hi."

"Katara have you seen Momo?" Aang asked.

Katara shook her head and shrugged, Aang looked at the ground.

"Where could he be?" he asked.

I turned and walked at the edge of the trees, then I heard rustling, I stepped toward the noise to see if I could get a better look. At that moment a small white head with giant floppy ears popped out in front of me. The small animal startled me, I jumped back and screamed.

"What happened?" Aang asked

"I uh, I think I found Momo." I said pointing at the lemur.

"Momo!" Aang shouted as he hugged the flying lemur.

"You found him, thank you so much." Aang smiled, "Now I'll help you find your friend." Aang smiled.

Just before I could thank Aang I heard a loud, deep grumble. I looked up and saw a giant, white buffalo-looking thing.

"Holy crap! What is that?" I asked

"That's Appa, he's my flying bison." Aang smiled.

"Your flying what?" I asked

"My flying bison." He repeated

"What the heck is a flying bison?" I asked.

Aang shrugged and motioned to Appa.

"Okay, I think I entered wacky world." I muttered to myself.

The boy I saw getting water earlier ran up with a boomerang in his hand, he held it up to me.

"Who are you?!" he ordered

"Sokka it's okay, she's just trying to find her friend." Aang said.

"She's probably fire nation!" Sokka yelled.

I looked at him weird, "Fire-what?" I asked him throwing my hands on my hips. I noticed his eyes shift to my hips and my breasts. I slapped him sending him head first into the sand.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to not stare at girls' boobs?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We don't have a mother." Katara said.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, he deserves that slap. I've tried to tell him but he doesn't listen."

I laughed, "My little brother gets away with it because he's so cute, a girl will pick him up and he'll reach out and grab them."

Katara laughed harder, "How cute."

Sokka pulled his head out of the sand and sat looking out toward the water, I saw what he was looking at. A giant metal ship sailed on the water. Sokka got up and pulled Appa into to woods covering him.

"Guys, come on, that's a fire nation ship!" Sokka said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the woods, Katara and Aang followed. We stayed down and only moved farther into the woods.

"Who is the Fire nation?" I asked completely confused.

I got looks from all three of them.

"How can you not know who the Fire nation is? They're the reason for the war, the ones that are looking for Aang, the Avatar." Sokka got into my face.

I pushed him away. "What's an Avatar?"

"Master of all four elements, the one that's supposed to bring peace to the land?" Katara said.

"Never heard of him. Wait what elements?" I asked.

"Earth, Water, Air, and Fire." Aang smiled.

"You can control them? That's wicked! Could you show me?" my eyes got big as I watched him.

"Actually, you have to be a bender to be able to bend, and you can only bend one element, sorry." Katara said. I shrugged, "It's okay, my mom would flip anyway." I smiled at them.


	3. Chapter 3

*Lost*

"Let me out of here!" I shouted as I banged on the bars of the cell Zuko had me put in. "Bastards! Let me out, where's Laura, what have you done with her?!" I gripped the bars tightly wishing I could bend the metal. I grit my teeth and pulled on the metal until it moved in my hands. I looked at it in surprise, the hole was just big enough for me to slip through. I ran down the halls of the ship until I ended on the deck.

"Prince Zuko, it looks like our guest has escaped." The old man said.

Zuko turned around and saw me, his nostrils flared.

"How did you escape?!" he barked

"I uh," I shrugged, Zuko started for me, "Nephew, we shouldn't treat our guests like prisoners, give him a room to stay in." the old man said stepping next to me.

"Thanks old man." I smiled at him, "Please call me Iroh." He said as he sipped his tea. "Okay, thanks Iroh." Iroh nodded. Zuko grabbed the shoulder of my shirt and pulled me through the ship.

"Here, you can stay in this room, mine is right next door so I know if you do anything funny." Zuko grumbled.

"Thanks." I said but he was already slamming his door closed. I walked back to the deck of the ship where Iroh sat sipping his tea.

"Can I sit?" I asked. Iroh nodded, "Would you like some Ginseng tea? It's my favorite." I nodded, "Please, I love tea. Jasmine is my favorite."

"So what's up with him?" I asked motioning to Zuko.

"You'll have to ask him, he doesn't like me telling people, but it is not very pretty." I understood, I don't like people talking about my life either. I keep looking at him wondering how he got that scar that took up the left side of his face. His amber eyes were cold but wounded. I put my empty tea cup down.

"Please excuse me Iroh." I stood up and bowed slightly. Iroh smiled and nodded. I ran up to the control room.

"Zuko?" I said quietly just wanting to see if he would talk. He ignored me, he just kept looking out the window staring at the water, I noticed a tear leak down his face. I walked up behind him putting my hand on his shoulder. Zuko swiped it off.

"I don't need your sympathy, just go away." He turned away.

"Zu…" I started but he spun around.

"GET OUT, I DON'T WANT YOU HERE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed his hands ablaze.

I backed away in fear, the flames disappeared but I was still terrified. I don't know why but tears welled in my eyes as I backed away. I tripped and fell back, he stepped toward me but I turned and ran, tears streaming down my face.

I ran to the deck of the ship and dove off the side trying to swim away.

"John!" I heard Zuko shout, "JOHN!"

I got pulled toward the ship by the current, it was about to crush me when I felt arms grab me and I was pulled out of the water. I was pulled onto the ship sopping wet with tears in my eyes I looked at the arms that held me, they were Zuko's. I turned and looked at him as a towel was placed over my shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he wrapped the towel around me and started to rub my shoulders.

I wrapped my arms around him as I set my head on his shoulder and silently cried. Zuko held me close as I cried. Iroh stood off to the side and watched us as the other soldiers went back to their duties. I took a deep ragged breath in as I calmed down. I let go of Zuko feeling weird about hugging another guy and crying on his shoulder.

"S-sorry" I stood up and clutched the towel to me, "I'm tired, I'm going to my room." I turned and slowly made my way to my room. I closed the door taking my soaked clothes off and crawled into bed. I slowly fell asleep. I opened my eyes and saw my mother crying, I tried to speak but my voice had been stolen from me. I felt sore, I couldn't move.

"Oh baby" she cried "Please wake up, please open your eyes." She pleaded. I glanced over and saw Laura, I tried to call her name but nothing came out. I struggled trying to move but I couldn't. "Laura!" I tried to scream, all I could manage was a moan.

"Baby?" my mother stood over me looking at me. I tried to answer her but nothing came out. I felt a tear leak down my face, I tried to show her a sign, any sign that I could hear her and I was awake, but I couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

*Lost*

We scurried farther into the woods, Aang pulled Appa behind us. I noticed Sokka kept glancing at me.

"What are you looking at? Still think I'm Fire Nation?" I shouted. "Shh! Are you crazy?" Sokka clapped a hand over my mouth. "They could be out here!" he whispered.

There was a rustling in the bushes, Sokka jumped in front of me, gripping his boomerang. We all backed away until a rabbit hopped out of the bush. We all let out a sigh of relief. The bushes started to rustle again.

Sokka got low, "Come on Thumper; come on out or there won't be any carrots for you tonight."

A teenage boy stepped through the bushes, "I don't like carrots, but I do want the Avatar." He grumbled.

"Oh crap." Sokka looked like he was about to crap his pants. "Guys get on!" Aang shouted as he climbed onto Appa. I followed Katara; Appa took off as Sokka grabbed his foot.

Sokka threw a rock at the scar-faced boy's head. "That's from the Water Tribe!" he shouted. "Wow, you scared him off with a rock." I said sarcastically. "Wouldn't it make sense to throw a snowball at him?" "I'd like to see you try better."

"Okay!" I stood up and jumped out of the saddle, I shouted as I fell and tackled scar-face. "Laura!" Sokka shouted. I jumped onto his back and pulled his ponytail. I stood on his shoulders and climbed a tree until I reached Appa and I jumped on. "Hey ponytail, are you compensating for something?!" I shouted at him.

Sokka laughs, "That's from, wherever she is from!" he shouted. "Try the real world." I said.

"That was completely insane!" Katara shouted getting in my face, "You could have gotten yourself killed. Do you have any idea who that was?" I pushed her away. "Nope." I smiled. "That's Prince Zuko, the banished prince of the Fire Nation; he's been after Aang for a long time." Katara explained.

I shrugged, "So what? It's not like he threw fire in my face." I looked over the edge and saw Zuko; a ball of orange flame flew out of his hand and was heading straight for me. I was paralyzed with fear as the flames reached my face I let out a scream as I fell back.


	5. Chapter 5

*Lost*

I woke up with tears in my eyes; I looked around and saw I was still on Zuko's ship. I rolled over and sobbed into my pillow, I wanted to go home, I wanted to find Laura. I hugged my pillow to my chest and let tears fall down my face.

"Uh, John?" I heard Zuko come into the room. "Get out." I ordered. "John, are you okay?" he asked. "Leave me alone." I said louder, getting irritated, he wouldn't leave me alone. "I'm sorry about yesterday." He pushed.

I clenched my fists, just wanting him to leave; I heard him inhale to say something but I threw the pillow at his face. "GET OUT!" I screamed. Zuko grumbled and went to the door, swinging it open; before he stepped out he turned and shouted. "I ONLY WANTED TO HELP!" he slammed the door so hard I could have sworn the entire ship shook. I turned and sobbed harder.

A few hours after I quit crying I got up and decided to find Zuko and apologize, I knocked on his door, no answer; I searched the ship until I found him in the control room.

"Zuko?" I asked, he looked up at me from a map, "What?" he barked. "I wanted to apologize, I'm not normally like this, I was just upset, I'm in a different world, I'm missing my best friend, and to top it off I had a weird dream last night. I just want to find my friend and go home, I'm sorry I angered you." He stayed quiet.

I watched him waiting for a response I was caught by surprise when he spun around and hugged me. I froze then hugged him back, "Zuko, I…" I didn't know what to say. Zuko let go, "That never happened." He said.

I smiled at him and nodded, "Got it, hey I'm hungry." I held my growling stomach and looked at him. Zuko, to my surprise, smiled. "Come on." He took me to the kitchen in the ship, where a meal was waiting at a table. "Here, I thought you might be hungry, so I had them prepare it for you." I looked at him in surprise and smiled. "Thanks."

Zuko and I ate and went out to the ship's deck, he told me late last night, while I was sleeping they made a stop and he found this Avatar person he was looking for. He explained it was a person that could bend all of the elements, earth, air, fire, and water. He told me about the four nations, the Fire Nation, Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, and Air Temples. Apparently there is only one Airbender left, and he is the Avatar, the keeper of peace between all four nations.

"So Zuko, why are you after this kid?" I asked. Zuko stared out to sea, "If I bring the Avatar to my father, he'll welcome me back and my honor will be restored." He said. I watched him, seeing pain in his eyes, he was a wounded child, he just wanted to be accepted, he wanted to take his rightful place in this world but he couldn't.

I patted his back, "I'm sure you can do it." I smiled. Zuko looked at me and smiled, "Thanks John." He turned around and looked at the ship, studying it. I looked with him seeing Iroh playing a strange game with a crew member. I couldn't stop feeling Zuko's arms around me, I kept remembering how warm his embrace was when he pulled me out of the water. I knew I should be cold in the ocean breeze, but the memory made me warm all over.

After a while Zuko left and I stood there, when I started to get cold I decided to go to my room, I walked across the deck. Halfway across I slipped in a puddle of water and I crashed to the floor, hitting my head hard. I got dizzy fast and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

*Lost*

I opened my eyes and started to scream, I sat up and looked around. I wasn't riding on Appa, I was in a hospital room. John was unconscious in the bed next to me, my mom ran to my side and hugged me. "Mom!?" I said surprised, I hugged her realizing it was all a dream. "Oh mom!" I sobbed in her arms. "I was so scared." She held me tighter. "Oh my baby, you're okay." She pressed her ruby red lips all over my face.

My step dad ran in, "Laura! Oh thank heavens you're awake." He hugged me. I didn't like him he tried too hard to be my friend, he also is the reason my dad left. I never liked him, especially when he got close to me. I pushed him off me, "What happened?" I asked looking at John.

"You two fell over a fence and fell down a steep hill. You were visiting the Biltmore Estate." She explained. I remember the orange leaves and the ground shaking, then a falling sensation, but nothing after that. "When can I leave?" I asked.

"You're fine, the doctor said the day you wake up, as long as everything was okay." "I feel fine." I heard John moan. I looked over at him hoping he would open his eyes but they stayed closed.

Several hours later I was discharged from the hospital and on my way home, I held onto the presents my other friends and family members sent me in the hospital. I gripped a teddy bear my grandmother had sent. My mother smiled at me as she pulled into my favorite ice cream place, she got me a waffle cone with three scoops of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. I smiled as I ate it in the car.

"Thanks mom." I smiled as I watched out the window of the car. I couldn't get a name out of my head, but I couldn't remember where I heard it. "Hey mom, does the name Sokka have any meaning?" I asked. "No, I've never heard it before." She said trying to think.

I shrugged and finished my ice cream, "It must not be that important." I said as we continued driving. I smiled when I saw my school, "Hey mom, how long was I out?" I asked.

My mom thought a second, "About three weeks." She said. I groaned, three weeks of homework I have to make up. Not looking forward to that. "Can we go shopping tomorrow?" I asked as we passed the mall.

"Whatever you want dear." Mom smiled at me. She must have been really scared, she's doing all my favorite things with me, maybe she realized I was almost gone and she wants to spend more time with me. I smiled and watched the road.


	7. Chapter 7

*Lost*

I opened my eyes with a splitting headache, I looked around I was in a hospital bed. The bed next to me was empty; I looked up and saw my mom sleeping in the chair next to my bed. "Mom." I said weakly; I held my head with my hand, it felt like it was going to split open.

I saw my mom's eyes open and focus on me, "John?" she stood and rushed over to me hugging me. "Oh my baby, I'm so glad you're okay!" I saw the tears stream down her face. "Sorry I worried you." I hugged her tightly so happy to see her face. The thought of Zuko flashed through my mind, I realized the entire thing was only a dream.

Three days after I woke up from the coma I woke early in the morning for school, I dressed and ran downstairs to grab a Pop Tart and run to catch the bus. The driver smiled, "Nice to see you again kid." I smiled and sat in my assigned seat next to Laura. "Thank god you're okay." I said as I hugged her, she smiled at me "My mom was so scared, I feel really bad." She said quietly.

"It's not like you and I jumped over the fence and decided to land on our heads." I said as I leaned back against the seat. "I know, but still." She sighed.

Later in math class I started feeling myself drift off, I laid my head on the desk and fell asleep. I opened my eyes, but I wasn't in Math, I was on Zuko's ship in my room, Zuko sat next to me on the bed tears in his eyes. "John, please wake up." He begged. Iroh put his hand on Zuko's shoulder "Nephew, let him rest, he is weak, his body is not used to our world. He'll wake when he's ready."

Zuko looks up at his uncle, "I hope it's soon." He stands up and walks out of the room. I tried to call his name but nothing came out. My eyes flew open, I jolted upright in my seat, "ZUKO!" I screamed.

Everyone stared at me as if I was crazy, then I realized what had happened, I slammed my head on my desk. "Crap! Sorry!" I said to the teacher and the rest of the class. I felt so stupid and embarrassed.

"Who's Zuko?" a kid asked me. "Nobody." I said brushing him off, it was a dream, wasn't it? It had to have been, but it couldn't it felt to real, I felt the water on my skin, I felt the warmth of Zuko's arms around me, the way he held me as I cried, it all felt to real to have been a dream. For the rest of the day I couldn't focus, Zuko was on my mind all day.

When I got home I lied in bed as images of Zuko flashed through my mind. I tried to think about something else but he was all I could think about. I felt a little tear leak down my face, I realized something, I really liked Zuko, but I'm not gay, am I? I don't know the entire thing is confusing. I shouted into a pillow but it didn't work.


	8. Chapter 8

*Lost*

I got home from a long day at school and fell asleep almost immediately, when I woke up I saw a boy's face looking down at me, the name Sokka came back to me, it must be what this boy's name was. I thought he was cute, he looked worried as he looked at me.

"Sokka has she woken up yet?" a girl's voice called, "No." the boy said. I saw a bald headed kid with a blue arrow on his forehead study me, the name Aang popped into my head. Then I saw the girl, suddenly everything rushed to me, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Momo, Appa, they all looked over me. I remembered the prince guy, then I remember getting his by a fire ball and screaming.

I tried to call out Sokka's name but nothing came out, I couldn't understand, I tried to scream his name but couldn't even manage a moan. "Laura can you hear me?" Sokka called, I tried to move but I couldn't it was as if my body and mind were separated. I wanted to cry but I couldn't even do that.

I opened my eyes and looked around I was back in my house, "So Sokka does mean something." I whispered to myself. "Laura!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen. "What?" "Dinner is ready, I made your favorite, my homemade chicken noodle soup." She came out carrying a bowl handing it to me.

"Thanks Mom." I smiled as I took it from her. "Mom, have you ever heard of an Avatar?" I asked before she walked out of the room. "No I haven't, you've been asking random questions, is there something on your mind?" she asked. "No, it's just these random things pop into my head, they have been ever since I woke up." I said confused.

"You must have had some dreams, nothing else." She kissed my forehead. "Nothing to worry about." She ruffled my hair and walked back into the kitchen. I shrugged and ate my soup as I turned on The Big Bang Theory. "Bazinga!" I shouted when Sheldon made a joke.

Lucas, my step dad came home and smiled at me watching television. I rolled my eyes and turned the channel when a commercial came on. "Go jack off dick weed." I muttered. Lucas went into the kitchen and hugged my mom from behind and started sucking on her neck. "Ugh, get a room!" I scoffed as I got up and went to my room, "Mom I'm going out with some friends tonight!" I said as I walked to my room to change into some cuter, not so school appropriate clothes.

I went into my closet and pulled out a black tube top and a red and black short skirt. I grabbed my favorite pair of black combat boots and my fishnets, I grabbed my red fingerless gloves and I changed.

I put on my makeup and grabbed my purse, "I'm off!" I shouted as I ran out the door before Mom saw me. I ran out to meet Jessica, my friend, who just pulled up as I ran out.

"Hey." I said as I climbed in, "Ready to meet some cute guys?" she asked as we drove away. "Uh duh." I pulled my seatbelt on. We drove into town to a club. "Sweet place." I said. "Yeah, Sophie knows some guy who knows the owner, she can get us in, look there she is." Jessica pointed at our friend Sophie.

I climbed out of the car and ran over to her, "Sophie!" I hugged her tightly. "Come on guys." She led us to the door, where a big, muscular guy stood, his arm crossed over his barrel chest. "Bruno, they're with me." Sophie smiled at him. Bruno opened the door behind him, letting us in.

"Sweet!" I said as I followed Sophie and Jessica. We danced and partied for a few hours before they left me to hang out with some guys they met. I danced by myself until I felt a hand rest on my hip. I smirked and let it lead me out to the alley where the owner of the hand pushed me against a wall.

I spun around to see Lucas, I pushed him away, "Get off, how did you know I was here?!" I shouted. He grinned and pinned me against the wall. He put his hand over my mouth and started to kiss my neck. I struggled to break free.

Lucas' pushed his hand up my thigh and pulled my skirt off as he unbuttoned his pants and whipped out his hardened member. He forced a kiss on me, pushing his tongue into my mouth as he thrusts into me. I tried to scream, but his mouth muffled the sound.

After what felt like hours he threw me to the ground and fixed himself before he ran away. Tears streaming down my face I dressed and tried to crawl out of the alley but I fell to the ground unconscious.


End file.
